Bring Me Back To The Light
by Minas Anor
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is love to change a destiny... and turn darkness into light...
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: -=- Applies to all chapters, no exceptions -=- Everything you recognize from the Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. Plot, unfamiliar nouns, dialogue, OOC-ness, weird developments that make you go "Huh?" all belong to me. No money is being made, and therefore no infringement is intended.

**Bring Me Back To The Light**

A/N: Hmm, how to describe this fic Dark, angsty, action-packed, with a little bit of fluff mixed in Hope you enjoy reading it, and don't forget to review! ^_^

Random Irrelevant Quote (RIQ):

"Though under Earth and throneless now I be,

Yet, while I lived, all Earth was under me."

The Silver Chair, by C.S. Lewis

**:Chapter One:**

Draco Malfoy entered the large, circular room that used to be Dumbledore's office, and knelt on one knee before a hooded figure sitting behind an enormous claw-footed desk.

"Rise," commanded a high, cold voice.

Draco obeyed, and got gracefully to his feet. "You sent for me, Master?"

A bone-chilling hiss affirmed his question. A skeletal hand removed the hood, revealing a face whiter than a skull's, with livid scarlet eyes, and a nose as flat as a snake's, with slits for nostrils. "Things are going very well, aren't they, Draco?" asked Lord Voldemort, almost lazily.

"As well as can be expected," replied the young man, although he was wondering where the question was leading to. "The wizarding world is in the palm of your hand. Your enemies are either dead or in hiding. You've created an empire."

"An empire threatened by Harry Potter!" Voldemort spat out the name, and banged his fist on the table with rage.

Draco scoffed. "He can't touch you now. No one can."

"How easily the young Malfoy forgets" Voldemort mused, his colorless lips twisting in a gruesome smile. "I underestimated Harry more than once, and each time led to my downfall. I will not make the same mistake _again _And I say this: as long as Harry Potter lives, the empire I, no, _we _have worked so hard to build is at risk."

"What do you want me to do?" Draco asked, running a hand through his platinum blonde hair.

Something about the way Voldemort's red eyes gleamed warned Draco to be on the alert. "Tell me, Draco, who are Harry's close friends?"

The young man stiffened, not liking the way this conversation was going. "You know that as well as I do---"

"When I ask a question," interrupted the Dark Lord coldly, "I expect it to be _answered."_

Draco lowered his gaze. "Ron Weasley and" He stopped, unable to go on. Voldemort was testing him, probing his feelings

"And?" There was a hint of malice in his master's voice. 

"Her Hermione Granger." It was the first time Draco had said her name in four years, and as he did so, bittersweet emotions and memories rushed through him.

Unfortunately, Voldemort could read minds. His nostrils flaring with rage, he stood up and walked around the desk, stopping when his and Draco's faces were only several inches apart. "You are not to think of her," he hissed. "You are not to let what you felt for her back then to ruin everything we have planned I thought we had made that clear a long time ago."

Draco returned Voldemort's gaze, being the only one among the Death Eaters who could look directly into those horrible eyes without shaking in fear. "It will not happen again, Master," he coolly promised.

"It had better not," said the Dark Lord. "That girl almost destroyed you, almost took you away from the great destiny your father and I had planned for you. I never could figure out why you fell for that Mudblood, that wretched piece of _filth!"_

Anger rose inside Draco, threatening to choke him, but by summoning all his self-control, he cleared his mind and forced all he felt into a deep part of himself, a part Voldemort, with all his telepathic abilities, could not reach.

"Do you remember what happened to Wormtail when he helped Harry escape?" the Dark Lord asked, looking at his servant calculatingly.

"Yes." The shrill screams and sobs of a man in pain, visions of Pettigrew's shrunken, bloodied face, that final gasp as he lay bleeding at his comrades' feet had haunted Draco's dreams for many nights.

"You won't betray me, will you, Draco?"

"Never, my lord. I will never betray you."

Voldemort appeared satisfied. "Good." He turned and lowered himself back into his seat. "Your mission--- find Granger and bring her here."

Draco certainly hadn't expected that. "What?" he gasped, disbelievingly.

"You heard me." The Dark Lord's lip curled in an amused, evil smirk. "Kidnap Granger. She is the only one who can bring Harry to us. I give you one week."


	2. Chapter Two

****

Bring Me Back To The Light

A/N: I'd like to thank my first two reviewers, silvermist and super_sweet_girl15. You guys rock! ^_^ Here is the second chapter...

RIQ:

"To stir is human; to stay in bed, divine."

Joe Greene, The National Enquirer

****

:Chapter Two:

Hermione Granger took a step back from the two men who had been following her ever since she left Madame Zelda's Robe Shop and now cornered her in front of Borgin and Burkes. Reaching into her pocket, her fingers closed around her wand and she was able to draw some comfort from it.

"What do you want from me?" she demanded, lifting her chin. It was a miracle her voice remained steady--- inside she was shaking.

"I think you know that already, girl," sneered one of the men, a short, pudgy, baldheaded wizard, looking at her body like he was surveying a delicious piece of fruit. Hermione had the sudden urge to cover herself up even more, although she was already dressed in heavy gray robes and a maroon cloak. She glanced around, searching for help from the other people in Knockturn Alley. But few seemed to notice her plight, and those who did looked away as quickly as possible.

"Won't nobody help you out, girlie," said the other man, taller and leaner than his companion, leering. "Won't nobody here help a white witch and a Mudblood."

She knew it was true, but she was careful not to let them see her panic. "And what makes you think I'm one?"

The pudgy man cackled. "Jervis and I can smell 'em a mile away, can't we, Jerv?"

"You betcha, Freddy boy." Jervis' dark eyes sparkled wickedly as he stared at Hermione. "Don't you try a-screamin' because, like I said, won't no Dark wizard in their right mind would rescue you. Raping Muggle-borns and white witches ain't against the law."

Some of Hermione's panic transformed into rage at that statement, yet another brutal reminder of Voldemort's supremacy. "What law are you talking about, you lecher?" she yelled. "You bloody Dark wizards wouldn't know the meaning of the word _law _if it kicked you right in your fat arses!"

The two men looked furious. Freddy grabbed her arm in a vise-like grip and pulled her closer to him until she could smell the alcohol in his breath. "You have to be less impertinent when talking to your superiors, Mudblood," he growled. "How would you like it if Jervis and I taught you a little lesson in respect?"

Hermione was about to pull out her wand and show the two rotten scumbags just how _impertinent _she could get when a calm, controlled voice said, "Let her go."

The three of them stared at the hooded figure, dressed all in black, that had appeared out of nowhere. Hermione squinted, but all she could see of him was the end of his nose, a pair of fine-edged lips, and a pale, slightly pointed chin. She frowned slightly. Where had she seen those features before?

"Hah!" Jervis scoffed. "Another white wizard! Place is full of 'em today, isn't it, Freddy?"

Freddy grinned, fondly caressing his wand. "If you know what's good for you, lad, you'd stay out of this… but then again, since when did any of the Light side know what was good for them?"

The stranger's lips curved upwards into a smirk that startled Hermione with its familiarity. Dear God, it couldn't be…

"You're mistaken, my friends. I am not from the Light side." In one fluid motion, the stranger pulled back the sleeve of his midnight black robes. Glowing an angry red on the pale smooth skin of his forearm was an image of a skull, with a snake protruding from its mouth… the Dark Mark. "Quite the opposite, in fact." he added, apparently enjoying the wide-eyed looks of shock fixed on the livid red tattoo.

Freddy and Jervis wrenched their gaze back to him, their faces completely devoid of color and full of fear. "Master, we're so sorry," Freddy slurred. "We didn't--- we never--- please forgive us---"

"We didn't mean to insult you none," Jervis interjected. "Please, don't hurt us."

"Get out of my sight," growled the Death Eater threateningly. The two men were glad to oblige, and stumbled all over themselves as they backed away and ran down the street, knocking people aside.

Hermione's heart was slamming against her ribcage at an abnormally fast speed. One of Voldemort's servants had just saved her from getting raped. If she hadn't been a sensible witch, she would have convinced herself that she was trapped inside a sick and twisted dream.

The Death Eater turned to her and, with a slender white hand, removed his cloak. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she found herself gazing into a pair of dusky gray eyes she remembered all too well, eyes that were forever burned into her memory, her mind, her soul, her heart. "Draco---"

__

"Stupefy!"


End file.
